kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy
|image = |kanji = ウエンディ |romaji = Uendei |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Female |height = |weight = |eyes = Red |hair = Brown |unusual features = |affiliation = Noah's Ark Circus |previous affiliation = |occupation = Noah's Ark Circus' Trapeze Artist |previous occupation = |base of operations = Noah's Ark Circus Camp |status = Deceased |relatives = |manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 24 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = Mayumi Shintani |english voice = }} Wendy (ウエンディ, Uendei) works with Peter as a trapeze artist in the Noah's Ark Circus. Together, they are introduced as the "gasp-inducing flying blanco."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 24, page 20 Appearance Wendy appears as a small child with large, red eyes. She has her blonde hair up in two buns and wears a small, black crown on her head. She dresses in a pink dress with black stripes, black tights, and shoes with a ball on each toe; her casual attire for going out consists of a cape-like coat and gloves, with the images of stars and moons on them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Volume 8, Cover Page Additionally, she dons a ribbon as a choker around her neck and ribbons around her forearms. As part of her circus act, Wendy puts on make-up that consists of false eyelashes and three diamonds painted under her left eye. In the past, Wendy wore a ponytail on the left side of her head, an over-sized dress and one shoe. Despite this seeming to be several years ago, she does not appear any older now than she did then; her growth is abnormally stunted. Personality Wendy is soft-spoken and reserved, and usually defers to Peter to do most of the talking. However, when she does speak, she presents herself in a mature manner, such as when she comforts Beast.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, pages 13-14 Like the other first-tier circus members, she is very concerned with completing the tasks set out to them by Baron Kelvin, and seems to have no qualms about kidnapping or murdering individuals while accomplishing these tasks. She cares deeply about the other first-tier circus members, perhaps more than she cares about Baron Kelvin; she is most attached to Peter, as she is almost always in his presence. History Wendy grew up in an alley in the East End, referred to as a gutter, with the other first-tier circus members, less Snake. Joker stated that they came together because they were each defective in a way. In Wendy's and Peter's case, they are trapped in children's bodies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, page 3 For this reason, even though they seem to be the youngest of the circus members, they may actually be significantly older; this has been hinted at, such as when Peter called Doll, who appears older than both Peter and Wendy, a child.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 29, page 24 As thieves, they were unsuccessful, and they barely managed to survive. At some point, Baron Kelvin found them in the alley and adopted them. After living at his manor for some time, they decided to start a circus, and Wendy and Peter formed the trapeze act.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 35, pages 3-5 Manga's Synopsis Noah's Ark Circus Arc in a trapeze act]] Wendy, along with the other members of the Noah's Ark Circus, parades the streets of London, in order to uplift the spirits of people and garner attention for their circus group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 22, pages 33-34 At a circus show that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis attend, Wendy and Peter are presented by Joker as the duo that form the flying trapeze act, and they perform befittingly.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 24, page 20 After the show, she and Peter mock Sebastian for getting bitten by a tiger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, page 2 Later, Joker introduces Ciel and Sebastian, new second-tier members, to Wendy and the rest of the group.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 25, pages 38-40 Later, right before a performance, Wendy twists her ankle, which prevents her from going on. Joker, who is carrying her on his back, asks Sebastian to stand in for her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 27, pages 23-24 The next night, Wendy has gathered with the other first-tier members, except for Snake and Joker, the latter of whom had left the night before to go see Baron Kelvin. They have learned that Ciel and Sebastian, who had infiltrated their tents, have left, and decide that remaining where they are would be dangerous. Dagger suggests carrying out the mission once Joker returns, but Wendy points out that they cannot wait that long. Beast offers to go inform Joker, but Wendy insists that her battle power will be needed. As a result, Doll is sent to inform Joker instead. They agree to carry out the mission the next evening, to give them enough time to complete the task.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 29, pages 24-27 The following day, they are packing up their belongings. Wendy points out to Beast that she has been acting strange since yesterday. When Beast appears sad and upset that they will not be waiting for Joker's return, Wendy comforts her by asserting that she can talk to Joker soon.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 30, pages 13-14 .]] That night, they go to the Phantomhive manor, where they split up in an attempt to accomplish their goal quickly.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 32, pages 29-30 After a little while, Wendy and Peter hear Jumbo calling out to them, telling them to leave the mansion. When they run to his location, they discover that Finnian has already killed him. Angrily, they approach Finnian and engage in a brief battle. They decide to pull a wire between the two of them and split him in half. As they begin their descent, Wendy is killed by an unseen sniper, who is later revealed to be Mey-Rin.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 33, pages 3-10 Quotes * (To Beast) "If we wait until we get caught, we will lose everything."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 30, page 14 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc